Handle assemblies for vehicle compartment doors come in a variety of configurations and are mounted to the door in numerous manners. Some handle assemblies have limited options, such as power locking, but not other electronic or electromechanical features. Different problems exist for these prior art handles, such as corrosion, cycle life, finger clearance, security, handed requirements, assembly, installation, and interchangeability. Also, some handle assemblies are designed for high volume applications, but are not practical for low to medium volume applications, such as service truck bodies, RV motor homes, construction equipment, agricultural equipment and other trucks.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle compartment door handle assembly which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art handle assemblies.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle and equipment door handle assembly having a latch module which is mounted to the housing quickly and easily.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having a security plate between the housing and the lock assembly to preclude unauthorized or forced manipulation of the lock assembly for entry into the vehicle compartment.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly having a sensor or switch associated with the latch rotor to indicate the position or state of the rotor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly having power locking and unlocking integrated into the mounting bracket without the need for additional brackets and adjustments.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly having a snap in escutcheon for a key cylinder lock.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly having interchangeable mounting brackets to accommodate manual and power lock versions.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having LED lights to signal the unlatched position of rotor, e.g., the LED flashes several times if the door is open and the operator attempts to power lock the door.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having LED lights to indicate the locking and unlocking events for additional end user confirmation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having a mounting bracket which is retrofittable to an equivalent mechanical door system to convert the system to a keyless-entry power door system.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having extra electro-mechanical features on the mount bracket.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having multiple mount brackets which are adapted to fit multiple door hardware applications and different types of vehicles.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly having multiple mount brackets with selectable features to create various configurations for customized, specific vehicle installation preferences.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly that has easy installation, and is durable and secure in usage.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.